Naruto's day in the 5th hokage's office
by cassanova959
Summary: naruto was having a bad day becuase nobody in ANBU trusted him after working in ANBU for 2 years he wanted to train a genin team so he had to see the 5th hokage.lemon inside.


AN :( HI everyone I am sorry I haven't been posting stories for a while you know school and exams and all that anyway on with the oneshot lemon.)

This has highly sexual content please do not read if you are under 18 .now nobody can blame me I warned everyone.

DISCLAMER: I will never own naruto or its content EVER.

-Thoughts-

Naruto was having a very bad day he just failed his mission just because there was nobody in his team that trusted him after working two years in ANBU he finally thought about retiring from ANBU and taking a genin team.

(SC: hokages office)

naruto found tsunade face first on her desk with a bottle of sake in her hand naruto just had a huge foxy grin on his face so he stealthed closer – goddamn ero-sanin for making me such a pervert - so he went closer and tried to peak down her shirt and he got hard just thinking about those huge jugs of hers he was just standing their fantasizing until somebody grabbed his dick and said 'my my you have certainly grown naru-chan'

naruto panicked he cried ' please let me go I is just a misunderstanding and I am pretty sure you are under the affects of the sake ' he got worried that she would do something drastic and she still wouldn't let go of his little naruto. Until she replied ' so ' her words were slurred together 'you know I haven't had sex in ages' so she kissed him passionately  naruto didn't know what was happening he was crazy with his boner as she nibbled on his lip asking for entrance he just opened his mouth as her tongue battled for dominance with his.

She ripped his shirt off with her inhuman strength as his smooth tanned skin rippled with muscle paving years of training really paid off naruto wasn't going to let her dominate him like that so he took her shirt off of her shapely body he started to massage her round breasts and she was starting to moan ' naruto I want you inside me now' her voice was filled with lust.

She stroking his dick like crazy and it started to hurt so he quickly took off his pants and boxers to find tsunade on her desk naked as the she was born she was gaping as she saw narutos ten inch dick – is that gonna fit me ? - She spread her legs and naruto started to lick her outer lips ' na…r….uto ' she was screaming his name he sucked her clit and squeezed her nipples. she orgasemed and he drank her juices.

He lifted his head to face her ' damn that tasted good ' she could not believe he made he made her orgasm so fast she went down on her knees and started to suck his long thick hard dick she started bobbing he head up and down his shaft lots of pre-cum was leaking from his dick into her mouth and she would swallow it but she could see that he was close to Cumming so she started deep throat him  naruto was on a different world he could feel his dick at the end of her throat and when she started humming he knew he couldn't take it he came in her mouth a lot and she was drinking it all down to the very last drop.

Naruto was amazed after something hit him like a crashing building - legendary sucker now I know why she got that name – naruto just super hard after thinking that . while tsunade was baffled that naruto got that hard that fast ' ok naruto time for the real deal' she took all of naruto into her pussy .

The both of them where thinking different things as she just kept on slamming her pussy onto narutos dick – kami he's huge - . – kami she is so tight - .

Naruto quickened his pace he could feel that was close and he knew tsunade wasn't that far off either 'tsu….nade-cha..n I .. am …………really close' 'me…too …naruto-kun harder' naruto just complied by slamming her with his dick and her hips would allow their rhythm was perfect narutos balls tightened and tsunades walls contracted around his dick 'narutooooo' she moaned 'tsunadeeeeee' he groaned and they came together tsunade passed out from the pleasure .

Naruto was exhausted but he was naked and so was konohas hokage but he barley had any strength left he waited for five minutes and stood up gathered his clothes cleaned up but their was still tsunade the cum was still dripping from her pussy he got a tissue and cleaned her up got her dressed put her back on her desk with a bottle of sake in her hand.

He sneaked thinking – she was drunk I am sure she won't remember anything - he hoped.

THREE hours later (hokages office)

Tsunade awoke 'what the hell happened why am I all sticky ?' she asked herself all she remembered was naruto walking in and she was drunk as hell.

'naaaaaaaaaaarutooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo'.

THX for reading please review . and if you guys want me to write a another story like this but with a different pairings put your requests in the reviews and I will do my best .


End file.
